


Save the Last Dance

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I envisioned tos, M/M, also this is just pure domestic fluff, but u can read it as either I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Jim complains after a boring Starfleet function. Spock fixes it with a dance.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don’t post short requests on here, but I really enjoyed this one and knew it wouldn’t get the attention I think it deserves on tumblr. Anyways an anon asked for a fix of pure insufferable domesticity, so hopefully this satisfies  
> Anyways enjoy and if you do let me know (and check me out on tumblr as spocksgotemotions if you do!)
> 
> Also I wrote this while listening to Alice Cooper’s “You and Me” on repeat, so, take that if u want

“Ugh.” Jim groaned, kicking off his shoes and starting to undo the buttons on his formal uniform. “I don’t know why we have to go to these stupid things.” He grumbled, glancing over to Spock. His husband had a similar fatigue written in his eyes, though it wasn’t anywhere else.

”The event was in honor of us.” Spock said, amusement touching the corner of his mouth. 

”Eh.” Jim waved the comment off, finally feeling like he was able to breathe again, now that the formal coat wasn’t restraining his jacket. “Let the rest of the enterprise crew go and party. I’d be happier just staying home with you.” He offered Spock a smile over his shoulder. 

”Would that not be suspicious?” Spock couldn’t stop the small smile that threatened to take over his face. 

”The bridge knows, Starfleet’s about to know.” Jim shrugged. “Besides I’m pretty sure the only way we could’ve been more suspicious while we were there was if we kissed.” He held out two fingers to Spock. Spock accepted the hand with a small smile, stepping towards Jim. Jim used the hand to pull Spock closer, putting a hand on his waist. “I do wish we could’ve danced.” He said softly. 

”Computer.” Spock said, his hand that wasn’t already in Jim’s moving to his shoulder. “Play music from the romantic playlist.” 

Jim felt a laugh bubble in his chest, as the computer began playing an old slow song. “Bet you’re glad I made that now.” 

”I’ve always enjoyed it.” Spock murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead against Jim’s. 

”What’s the point of making fun of me then?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where’s the logic?” 

”You make…amusing faces.” Spock responded, removing his hand from their kiss and putting it on Jim’s other shoulder. 

Jim let out another laugh. “You’re just as much of a cheese ball as I am.” He responded, poking Spock’s chest before putting his hand on his waist. 

”Neither of us are made of cheese.” Spock responded lightly, pressing a kiss to Jim’s nose. 

Jim laughed again, the sound soft in comparison to the music around them, but to Spock it was lovelier than any song he’d ever heard. “I love you so much.” He said, tightening his hold on Spock’s waist. 

Spock cupped Jim’s face in hand, and kissed him. Through their bond, Jim heard Spock’s response. “And I love you, just the same.”


End file.
